The Elementals
by 4blueeyes9
Summary: This is a major crossover between many different stories with a huge twist and the histories of certain characters are a bit different. it may sound weird but please give it a try. The stories in it are: Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, The Darkest Powers series, Maximum ride, Twilight, and My Blood Approves.
1. Prologe

**Okay, I'm this is my second attempt at putting a story up on here. The first didn't turn out as well as I hoped it would. So now here I am ready to try again. Warning this story will be very weird and kind of dark and complicated. It is also a mix of many different books/series. I hope you like it and just because there is a character from one story don't just give up, keep going with this story because there will be more characters from different books. So here we go.**

April 13, 1735

"No, no, no! It can't be gone, not all of it! Count again!" William Swan screamed at his servant.

"I did sir, twelve times, the money is gone. You have used it up trying to support the war." the servant said while trying to dodge a chair that was thrown at him in his masters rage.

"I don't care! You will count it again and again until I've told you to stop!" with that said the servant hurried out of the room to comply with his masters wishes.

William started pacing the length of his living room, trying to find a way to gain his wealth. "I would do anything to get my wealth back" he said aloud. Because of the truth and emotion behind what he said, a black and white swirling vortex opened up. Papers flew, candlesticks fell over, paintings ripped off the walls. William screamed and started towards the door, when it all stopped. There was silence, then a piece of parchment floated down from where the vortex once was. He crept cautiously towards it and picked it up. On the parchment it said:

**Mr. William Swan,**

**We have heard your wants and are willing to give you the money you desire in trade for one thing. If you give us the first child of your great, great, grandson then we will give all the money you have lost and then some. All you must do is sign on the dotted line.**

**The Elementals**

William of course had no idea who the Elementals were but if they could make him rich again what is so bad about giving them the first child of a grandson he will never live to see? And so like many before him, William Swan sign the dotted line, not knowing he was condemning his great, great grandchild to a tragic and complicated fate.

**I hope you enjoyed this, I will do my best to update as often as I can but as like everyone else out there I have other things to do besides this, so bear with me ok?**

**4blueeyes9**


	2. Chapter l

June 20, 1993

Many years after William Swan made that deal his time to pay came. It came in the form of 5-year old Isabella Swan. Since the beginning of her life she was promised to the Elementals, not that anyone knew this. But today like everyday, Bella was being dropped off at her babysitters house by her mom before she went to work.

"Bye Bella! I'll see you after work. Have fun, love you!" Renée said before driving away.

Bella waved to her mother before going inside the large dark blue house. It was an old house, a timeless Victorian style with a black porch in the front. Even though she was young she knew that she wouldn't be having much fun. Instead of letting her play like other babysitters would, Ms. Winter or any of the others, would make her learn. It was a lot harder for her than the things she was learning in kindergarten and she wasn't allowed to show people how much she knew or what she was learning, not even her mother. Almost everyday it would be a different babysitter, there were eight people total, though Ms. Winter is most often her babysitter, not that her mom knew this.

"Bella, come inside we have a lot to do today." Ms. Winter said. Bella rushed up the front steps and into the house ready to begin today's lesson.

In Montana another girl named Rosemary Hathaway is getting tutored by Ms. Serafino in the same things Bella is. The other students in St. Vladimir's, including Rose's best friend Lissa, think she is getting tutored in math. Instead their learning about the different creatures and types of people there are in the world. Today she's learning about the different types of vampires.

"Ok Rose, you already know about Strigoi, Moroi, and Dhampirs, so I'll be teaching you about some of the others today. These vampires don't really have special names for it like Moroi so they just call themselves vampires. The first we'll focus on is the closest to the classic vampire tales that humans think of when they think of vampires. They are found in the Shadow hunter world. They burn up in the sun, drink human blood, can't touch holy objects, and can't go on to hollowed ground. They are mostly known as vampires but are sometimes referred to as downworlders or children of the night. The next is also similar to the old myths. The sun doesn't hurt them but does make them a bit tired and they drink human blood, but holy things don't bother them. The final type of vampire I'm going to tell you about is the least similar to the myths. They don't burn up in the sun they sparkle, yes they sparkle and are all inhumanly beautiful but don't let that fool you. They are fully capable of killing you. They have enhanced senses, super strength and speed, and some of them have extra abilities such as mind reading and causing pain just by thinking about it. Did you get all of that?" Ms. Serafino asked.

"I think so." Rose replied. Learning all of this was difficult for Rose especially since she didn't like learning normally, but something about the things the eight people taught her were just fascinating enough to hold her attention.

"Good. Tomorrow you'll study it more in depth and we will work on your fighting skills, alright?" She asked.

"Alright" Rose said anxious to go out and play. No matter how interesting it is after to long she gets restless. After looking for approval from Ms. Serafino, she left to go find Lissa.

All over America and in Little Whinging, Surrey, England the ten students of the Elementals were beginning their studies so on their 7th birthday they can begin paying back what their families owe.

**Alright that may not have been the best thing ever and some parts might be a little long but it's all going to lead up to an important event. Each chapter will focus on one or more characters and in future chapters some pairings will be non cannon. There will also be one OC made by me in here but she is the only one. I will try to update again soon but finals are next week so wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 2

December 21, 1995

It was the night that both Bella and Rose would be able to start really paying back what their families owe. It all starts with a special ceremony. At this ceremony there are always an even number of people because they are partnered up. This set of partners is then chosen by one of the four elements and is chosen by either the moon or the sun. In each pair of people there cannot be two of the same thing, so one must be claimed by the moon the other the sun and if one is claimed by earth the other cannot be claimed by earth. They are meant to be opposites in most ways. After they are chosen they get a special tattoo on the inside of their right wrist that represents that they are a member of the Elementals. Their training will continue but with a specific teacher that has also been claimed by the same things you are.

The ceremony takes place, not in our world but in another world called Underland. Underland is split into eight sections each hosting a different element and either the moon or the sun. These areas are each ruled by a different person. Water/Moon is ruled by Mab, Water/Sun is ruled by Rowena Ravenclaw, Fire/Moon is ruled by Lilith, Fire/Sun is ruled by Godric Gryffindor, Earth/Moon is ruled by Mara, Earth/Sun is ruled by Salazar Slytherin, Air/Moon is ruled by Nyx, and Air/Sun is ruled by Helga Hufflepuff. Each area is completely unique and is constantly either night or day. Because of this the ceremony takes place on a smaller planet in Underland where both the moon and sun shine together 24/7.

Both girls are dressed in black dresses that will change color after they are claimed. Together they walk up the stone stairs that lead up to a raised stone circular platform in the middle of the stadium. The seats are split into eight sections: Water/Moon, Water/Sun, Fire/Moon, Fire/Sun, Earth/Moon, Earth/Sun, Air/Moon, Air/Sun. Creatures of all kinds from each realm gather here to watch. They take their places on the platform. There are twelve bowls total, four are in front of each girl and two behind them. The four in front each contain a different element, the two in back contain silver and gold to represent the moon and sun. it goes silent for a moment, then it begins. They both close their eyes and wait for the warmth that they've been told comes with being claimed. It starts by them being claimed by an element. They will both walk up to each bowl and stick both hands in them, if it is the right element then it will slowly wind up their arms and around their bodies until it covers them entirely. It will then seem as if their skin absorbed the element. They start with air. Both of them stick their hands in the bowl and wait 13 seconds Excited whispers start going around the stadium. Neither is claimed by air. They go on to fire next and repeat the process. But this time the fire slowly winds up Rose's arms and around her body. The whispers grow louder. Rose has been claimed. When the process completes she is told to stand in her original spot on the platform and wait until Bella is claimed to move on to the final claiming. The next element, water, is placed in front of Bella. And for the third time she sticks her hands in the bowl. Almost immediately the water starts winding up her arms. She is claimed! When the process is over both girls walk to the bowls with the gold and silver in them. This process is a bit different then the other. They stick one hand in the gold and one hand in the silver. At the same time they are both engulfed in a light. Bella's is silver while Rose's is gold. Wild cheering erupts in the stadium after the lights fade away. Both of their dresses have been changed. Bella's is now dark blue with silver trim, while Rose's is light red trimmed in gold. They also had a tattoo on their wrist. Bella's was of the moon with ropes of water circling it, Rose's was similar but instead was a sun with ropes of fire circling it.

"Congratulations to you two for being claimed." Each of the eight rulers say. Mab stands up and says, "Isabella Swan you will be coming to my realm for your studies, when you are dropped off at your babysitters, understand?" "Yes, Lady Mab" she replied. "You Rose will be coming with me." Godric Gryffindor tells her. She nods as a reply. Rowena Ravenclaw stands, "For now, your guardians will be worried if you don't go home so you both of you will be brought back. Remember though, even though you will be training apart most of the time, you are both a team, sisters even, you will work together on each mission and be a well trained fighting force. It is just as important to know your partners personality as it is to know how well to fight with a certain weapon." "Yes, Lady Rowena" they both replied.

After that they both went home and for the next two years they went on missions, trained, and hung out when they could together. Little did they know that at the end of those two years they'd be back in that stadium welcoming 8 more elementals to the team.

**Thank you to all that reviewed, every one I get motivates me to keep going with the story. I know the descriptions are a bit lengthy but once we get through the few chapters with most of the back ground info we can get into the real action and show you what happens on some of those missions. The next chapter will show you the rest of the main characters in this story. *cheers* I hope you all enjoyed this. REVIEW! Please :^D**


	4. Chapter 3

December 21, 1997

"Welcome, welcome all! Today we will have not one or two but eight new Elementals inducted into service." Lady Mara said to the large crowd in the stadium. It was Bella and Rose's first time watching the ceremony, they were both very excited.

The eight 7-year olds were all standing in the designated spots on the platform. They were all paired up and were looking anxious to start the ceremony.

"We will first start with Maximum Ride and Chloe Saunders, please take your place on the platform." Lady Helga told them. The two girls both in black dresses walked up to the platform and the same process from Bella and Rose's ceremony. They started with air first and immediately it starts to wind up Max's arms. Cheers and applause roar in the stadium. Max goes and takes her place for the second part of the claiming while fire is being set out in front of Chloe. 13 seconds pass and nothing, Chloe is not claimed by fire. Earth is then put in front of her but this time it winds up her arms. Both girls have now been claimed by an element and are now going to be claimed by either the sun or the moon. The two girls take the places where Bella and Rose stood two years ago and stick their hands in the silver and gold. The process finishes, Chloe is in a now dark green and silver dress while Max is in a white and gold dress. In other words Chloe was claimed by the moon and Max the sun.

"Next we have Alice Bonham and Zoë Nightshade." Lord Salazar tells the crowd.

Again the ceremony is preformed just like before. Soon both girls are claimed by both an element and either the moon or the sun. Alice is claimed by air and the sun while Zoë is claimed by water and the moon. Clarrisa Fray and Alexandra Price **(My OC)** are called up next. Alex, as she likes to be called, is claimed by fire and the moon. Clary is claimed by earth and the sun. The last pair to be called up is the only boys in the group, Harry Potter and Perseus Jackson. The process is the same for them but instead of black dresses they wear a black shirt and pants. Harry is claimed by earth and the sun and Percy is claimed by water and the moon.

"That is the end of the ceremony Percy and Zoë you two will be going with Lady Mab for your studies, Alex you will go with Lady Lilith, Chloe goes with Lady Mara, Harry and Clary goes with Lord Salazar, and Max and Alice goes with Lady Helga" Lord Godric told the newly inducted Elementals.

**Thank you to anyone that alerted my story it makes me so happy that people enjoy this. I know this isn't the most exciting chapter ever but we're getting to the good parts soon, I promise! :^D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Anything in Bold Italics is not mine and belongs to the author along with all the characters used in this story except for my OC.**

September 1, 2001

This day was not a normal day for the people who live on 4 Privet Drive, because today is the beginning of Harry Potter's story, his destiny. This was the day he starts Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was up at dawn both excited and worried. He paced his new room and was hurling questions at Salazar Slytherin who was sitting on his bed.

"….What if I use my powers and someone sees me? What if I can't sneak out to do my missions? What if I get lost and can't find my way around the school? What if no one likes me?….."

"Harry, calm down everything will be fine. I've told you about the school. And if you can't sneak out we'll send someone to go and get you out of there. But remember you can't go into my house it will cause to many problems for you if you were in Slytherin, no matter how much I would love for you to be in my house. Maybe you could try and make a friend in Slytherin though, try and fix their reputation a bit."

"Alright I'll try."

"Boy! Get down here if you want to go to that freakish school of yours!"

"Coming uncle Vernon!" Harry said good-bye to Salazar and took off to get into the car before his uncle left without him.

"_**Oh, you may not think that I'm pretty,**_

_**But don't judge on what you see,**_

_**I'll eat myself if you can find**_

_**A smarter hat than me.**_

_**You can keep your bowlers black,**_

_**Your top hats sleek and tall,**_

_**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**_

_**And I can cap them all.**_

_**There's nothing hidden in your head**_

_**The Sorting Hat can't see,**_

_**So try me on and I will tell you**_

_**Where you ought to be.**_

_**You might belong to Gryffindor,**_

_**Where dwell the brave at heart,**_

_**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**_

_**Set Gryffindors apart;**_

_**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**_

_**Where they are just and loyal,**_

_**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**_

_**And unafraid of toil;**_

_**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**_

_**If you've a ready mind,**_

_**Where those of wit and learning,**_

_**Will always find their kind;Or perhaps in Slytherin**_

_**You'll make your real friends**_

_**Those cunning folk use any means **_

_**To achieve their ends.**_

_**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**_

_**And don't get inn a flap!**_

_**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**_

_**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"**_

After finding out that it was just a hat that decides where you go many were considerably relaxed. _**"So we've just got to try on the hat! I'll kill Fred**_**, **_**he was going on about wrestling a troll." Ron whispered to Harry.**_ Professor McGonagall began reading the names, "Abbott, Hannah!" "Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!" "Ravenclaw"

"Granger, Hermione!" "Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" "Slytherin!"

""Potter, Harry!"

"Did she say…?"

"Harry …."

"…Potter…"

"Where?"

"There!"

"That's him?"

Harry walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on his head and slipped over his eyes.

"**Hmm" said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult.** Your one of those Elementals are you?" "How did you? Don't tell..!" "Don't worry I wont tell, I know all about them. Haven't had one at Hogwarts in a long time though. Let's see. _**Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…. So where shall I put you?" "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin" "Not Slytherin, eh? **_Ahh, I see now, I'll respect Lord Salazar's wishes. _**Well, if your sure - better be Gryffindor!'**_

Loud cheers rose up from the Gryffindor table. Harry took off the hat and walked down to his new house ready to face what comes.

**There we go, it's starting! Thank you to all that favorited/reviewed/ alerted every one I get is encouraging me to keep writing. Finals are finally over and school is out, let the summer begin! :^D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry it's been so long, I was on vacation for the last few weeks. But enough of that I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, Vampire Academy, Percy Jackson, or any other story I use characters from. :^D Bold italics means it's from the book.**

October 31, 2001

Halloween is a night for costumes, candy, monsters, and fun, but for the Elementals it means monsters and creatures acting up.

"Come on lets go, we don't have all night." Bella said to Rose who was busy doing her hair. " What's the point of doing your hair, we're fighting monsters it will get messed up anyway."

"The point is that we're still going out in public and I want to look good even if I'm going to fight monsters." Rose replied. Bella just rolled her eyes and walked away to join the other Elementals that were joining them tonight.

"is she done yet, I really want to get going so we can finish then go and get candy." Percy said to Bella when she got into the room. "Sadly no we'll have to wait just a bit longer." she told him as well as Alex, Clary, and Zoë.

"Ok we can go now." Rose said as she came into the room. Everyone cheered and Alex said, " Finally!"

With that said the six Elementals left the house to hunt monsters in the New York night.

**~Short time skip~**

The six Elementals crept quietly into an alleyway that was in the area that the eight rulers said there was high monster activity. When the Elementals go on monster hunts it helps pay off their families debt. The eight rulers will give them locations in the city/town their in and they will go and hunt the monsters down. When the Elementals are older the eight rulers will even start sending them to other states. But back to the hunt.

They were almost to the other end of the alley when Zoë whispered, " Wait, look over there." the others looked a saw a pile of bones, flesh, and blood thankfully they weren't human bones. Clary covered her month with her hand and said, "I think I'm going to be sick." something raced past them blowing the girls hair in their faces. They spun around and saw a shadow flash by. "Get ready." Bella told them. They each took out either a weapon or prepared to use their powers. The monster attacked. Bella, Percy, and Zoë used their control over water to bind it using the water like rope then freezing it in place. They kept putting multiple strands of ice to hold it down with Clary using her control over earth to do something similar with vines. When it was secure they got a good look at it. It was blob like. Very slimy and was a brown/green color. It was writhing around and starting to break the ice and vines. Bella, Percy, Zoë, and Clary start making more to bind the blob like monster. "Quick Alex, Rose kill it!" Bella said. Rose through a knife at it while Alex shot at it with an arrow effectively killing the monster which burst into dust after being killed.

"Great, that's done. Let's go get some candy!" Percy said then proceeded to race out of the alley. The girls looked at each other rolled their eyes and followed him out.

While that was happening there in England Harry was having his own problems.

The Great Hall was decorated amazingly for the holiday with live bats on the ceiling, candles in jack-o-lanterns, dancing skeletons, and a huge feast served on golden plates. Harry was enjoying the holiday for once no monsters, tons of food, and friends to enjoy it with. But of course luck wasn't on his side. _**Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons**_**- thought you ought to know." **_**He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. **_There was chaos immediately. Wait ,Harry thought, isn't Professor Quirrell an expert on trolls? But that thought was expelled immediately when they were ordered to go back to the common rooms. What is Professor Dumbledore thinking, Harry thought to himself as he was being lead out of the Great Hall, the Slytherin's common room is suppose to be in the dungeons! _**Harry suddenly grabbed Ron's arm. "I've just thought- Hermione." "What about her?" "She doesn't know about the troll." Ron bit his lip. "Oh, all right," he snapped. "But Percy'd better not see us."**_ they raced through the halls. But stopped immediately when they heard footsteps. "Look! It's Snape, he's heading towards the third floor." Harry told Ron but was interrupted when _**Ron held up his hand. "Can you smell something?" Harry sniffed and a foul stench reached his nostrils, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean.**_ They then heard a grunting noise and the sound of shuffling footsteps. Down the corridor was the troll. It slouched into a room. Harry noticed a key in the lock on the door. "We could lock the troll in." he told Ron. _**"Good idea." Ron said nervously.**_ They locked the troll in the room then they heard a high, terrified scream. _**"Oh, no," said Ron, pale as the Bloody Baron. "It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped. "Hermione!" they said together.**_ Quickly they unlocked the door and saw Hermione against the wall about to faint as the troll advanced on her. _**"Confuse it!" Harry said desperately to Ron.**_ _**"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled **_at the troll. _**"Come on, run, run!" Harry yelled at Hermione.**_ Harry did something stupid, brave, and very reckless. He jumped and circled his arms around the trolls neck. He also managed to get his wand stuck up the trolls nose as well. I guess I'm fighting monsters this year after all, Harry thought to himself with a sigh. _**Ron pulled out his wand**_ and said the first spell that came to mind, _**"Wingardium Leviosa!"**_ The trolls club was lifted into the air then dropped on to the trolls head. The troll sway then fell over with a loud thump. _**"Is it dead?" " I don't think so," Harry said "I think it's just been knocked out." **_Hmm, Harry thought, they would make good Elementals. Before Harry could continue his thought the teachers ran in to the bathroom. Harry sighed this won't be good.

**Thanks to all who Favorited/Review I appreciate every one I get. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one out sooner. REVIEW! :^D**


End file.
